


Преимущества настойчивости

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, littledoctor



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Ты должен заниматься сексом с другими людьми», — предлагает однажды Кью.





	Преимущества настойчивости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The perks of Constancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559409) by [bimmyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyou/pseuds/bimmyou). 



Джеймс не самый тактичный человек. Наверное, давным-давно жил такой мальчик, и были у него дом и родители, которые могли бы подать пример; но когда он потерял все это и заперся наедине с собой, чтобы справиться с болью и гневом, тот мальчик умер, и на место его пришел кто-то совсем другой.

— Я потерял пистолет, — признается Джеймс.

Кью бровью не ведет.

— Я заметил. — Он продолжает что-то печатать на компьютере, время от времени отпивая из чашки с чаем. — Есть ли способ донести до тебя мысль, что оборудование не так-то просто сделать?

Джеймс ухмыляется.

— Я в курсе, Кью, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщает он. — Но если я буду все приносить обратно, ты останешься без работы, а я этого не переживу.

Кью поправляет очки. Сплошная игра на публику. Джеймс почти уверен: Кью ведет себя как занудный старик, исключительно чтобы скрыть, насколько на самом деле молод и неопытен.

— Ты и вполовину не такой смешной, как тебе кажется, 007.

Джеймс пожимает плечами:

— Тогда чего ты улыбаешься?

***

Когда миссии проходят по плану, Джеймсу слегка не по себе. Он привык ходить по краю, привык к запаху пороха и вкусу крови. Да, конечно, М похвалит за хорошо проделанную работу, и, может, Манипенни, перестав волноваться, флиртовала бы охотнее. Но ему все равно чего-то не хватает. Джеймсу нравится адреналин, нравится чувствовать близость смерти.

В общем-то, ему просто нравится смерть.

Это многое о нем говорит, не правда ли?

***

— Похоже, одного доклада М показалось мало.

Манипенни ухмыляется и протягивает папку с надписью «совершенно секретно». Джеймс хватает ее, изо всех сил стараясь не сморщиться от внезапной боли в плече.

— Твой отчет, — поясняет Манипенни. — Прежде чем отнести М, его нужно подписать.

— Разве это не ваша работа, мисс Манипенни? — Он раскрывает папку и читает об огромных расходах, мертвых террористах и очередном своем погибшем любовнике. — Или вы тут чисто для красоты? Между прочим, М ненавидит бесполезных сотрудников.

Ив отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Из всех сотрудников МИ-6 я самый полезный, Бонд. Не смей об этом забывать.

Сегодня на ней зеленое платье и убийственные шпильки. Выглядит сногсшибательно. Джеймс с удовольствием уложил бы ее в койку.

— М хочет задать тебе несколько вопросов. Именно поэтому чертову папку отнесешь ему ты.

Джеймс не закатывает глаза, но весьма близок к этому.

— Что ж, ладно, мисс Манипенни, — отвечает он. — Тогда я отправлюсь к нему немедленно.

— Серьезно? — Манипенни изгибает бровь.

Джеймс прячет папку под мышку.

— Конечно, — улыбается он и добавляет: — Только сначала зайду в техотдел. Должен же я разобраться, что за ерунду они мне подсунули вместо ножа.

А вот Манипенни глаза закатывает.

***

После смерти родителей Джеймс приучил себя ничего не чувствовать, когда умирали те, кто становился ему близок. Он до совершенства довел искусство не скорбеть. Он отказывался снова переживать боль.

А потом он встретил Веспер, и всему пришлось учиться заново. Как же он на себя злился! Любовь — это непрофессионально. Любовь — это болезнь. Любовь чуть не свела его в могилу.

Теперь он позволяет себе только гнев и патриотизм.

***

— Я тебе кое-что принес.

При виде микрочипа глаза Кью загораются ярче.

— Это..?

Джеймс кивает, упираясь бедром в стол. Он вымотан и раздражен. Ему хочется разобраться с докладом, поорать на М, пофлиртовать с Манипенни, а затем отправиться домой, отоспаться и забыть о перестрелке в России. 

— А тебе вообще можно мне это отдавать?

Кью уже вовсю ковыряется в чипе и вносит пометки в компьютер. Джеймс не вполне уверен, что имеет право отдавать своему квартирмейстеру часть вражеского оборудования без разрешения вышестоящего начальства, но лишь пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, можно, — врет он.

— Надо провести диагностику, — бормочет Кью больше себе, чем Джеймсу.

— Давай, — отвечает он, хотя Кью уже вряд ли его слышит. — Потом мне все расскажешь.

***

Манипенни однажды обвиняет его в том, что он трахает все, что движется. Джеймс не спорит.

Он отвечает, что дело в напряжении, в адреналине. Говорит, что ему просто нравится; смеется и заявляет, что собирается получать удовольствие от всего, до чего сможет дотянуться.

Правда же в том, что он не может и не станет больше никого любить. Поэтому трахает всех, кто не против, и делает вид, что ему на них не наплевать, по крайней мере, пока не взойдет солнце. Пока он снова не превратится в бессердечного убийцу. 

Простая замена тому, чего у него никогда не будет.

И очередная ложь.

***

— Опять с подарком?

Кью занят документами, но, когда Джеймс входит, поднимает глаза. Над его чашкой еще поднимается пар. Джеймс готов поклясться, что это «Эрл Грей».

— Подарком?

Кью показывает на коробку под его левой рукой.

— Как тот микрочип, — поясняет он, — который ты, кстати, не имел права мне отдавать. Тебе стоит научиться врать лучше.

Джеймс пытается принять оскорбленный вид:

— Спасибо, у меня и так неплохо получается.

Кью одаривает его взглядом, в котором ясно читается: «ой, я тебя умоляю», вытаскивает у него из-под руки коробку и тут же открывает, как ребенок на рождество.

— Нас могли отстранить, — вздыхает он, — или даже уволить. Слава богу, М любит меня больше всех.

Джеймс стоит ближе, чем может показаться удобным, но Кью не возражает.

— Вот сейчас ты меня правда задел, — чисто для порядка возражает Джеймс. — Всеми этими разговорами, что тебя М любит больше.

Кью достает из коробки подводного робота-шпиона и ухмыляется.

— Не волнуйся, 007, — улыбается он, не отрывая взгляда от робота. — У меня ты по-прежнему в любимчиках.

Джеймс не находится с ответом.

***

М с ним всегда настороже. Он доверяет ему, безусловно. Однако Джеймс не сомневается, что М отправит его в отставку при первой возможности, и не винит его за это — он опасен и упрям, а это плохое сочетание.

— Пока ты не ушел, — останавливает его М, сидящий за своим столом. Вид у него уставший, и Джеймс уверен, что он не разваливается совсем только благодаря Манипенни. — Техотдел будет тебе крайне признателен, если ты вернешь им оборудование...

— Целым, — заканчивает за него Джеймс. — Знаю. Но, согласитесь, должен же кто-то беречь нашего юного гения от скуки? Кто знает, до чего он додумается, если оставить его без наблюдения взрослых.

М пару мгновений молча смотрит на него, но решает, что оно того не стоит.

***

Миссия идет наперекосяк. Джеймс к этому привык, а вот голоса в наушнике не очень. Поэтому на него кричат.

— Бонд, либо ты ловишь вора и забираешь у него флэшку, либо я прилечу и пристрелю тебя сам!

Голова Бандита Номер Один с отвратительным хрустом врезается в раковину. Джеймс опускает тело на пол туалета.

— Благодарю за доверие, М, — огрызается он, — и все же, если хотите меня пристрелить, отправьте лучше мисс Манипенни. — На заднем фоне отчетливо слышится «о, да твою ж мать». Джеймс улыбается: — Здравствуй, солнышко, не знал, что ты там.

В наушнике снова кричат, а Джеймс перезаряжает пистолет.

— Человек с флэшкой только что покинул здание, — сообщает Таннер.

— Ну разумеется.

Джеймс выходит на бельгийские улицы. Из-под волос на лоб стекает кровь.

— 007, — раздается уверенный голос в наушнике, — пожалуйста, в этот раз сделай, как я скажу, и поверни направо.

Джеймс тут же подчиняется и, слегка прихрамывая, оббегает прохожих. Костюм превратился в лохмотья, и некоторые туристы останавливаются на него поглазеть.

— Кью, я скучал по твоему голосу.

— Я нахожу бессмысленными разговоры с людьми, которые игнорируют мои указания, — монотонно отвечает тот. — Особенно когда эти указания могут спасти жизнь. — Тишина. — Поворачивай налево и беги до самой площади.

Джеймс слушается.

— Ты как капризный ребенок.

— Было у кого поучиться.

Джеймс добегает до площади и наконец видит его: Бандита Номер Два, что есть мочи уносящего ноги. Гонка длится еще пять минут, которые кажутся Джеймсу вечностью, прежде чем он загоняет цель в узкий проулок. Вор наставляет на него пистолет.

Звучат два выстрела.

Бандит Номер Два оседает на землю с маленькой дырочкой между бровей. Джеймс улыбается, чувствует привкус крови во рту и оглядывает себя.

Вот блядь.

— 007, — слегка нервно зовет голос в наушниках. — 007, ты...

— В меня попали, — хрипит он. Пуля в живот, вот же дерьмо. Из наушника летят крики. Мир вокруг начинает выцветать, но, прежде чем потерять сознание, Джеймс разбирает последнюю фразу: — 007, оставайся со мной. Давай же.

***

Джеймс не врал.

Он как никто умеет возвращаться из мертвых.

***

Когда его наконец снова допускают до работы в поле, Джеймс снимает в ближайшем баре девушку. Они кувыркаются в койке всю ночь. К завтраку его новая подружка исчезает, но Джеймс не против. Ему наплевать.

В этот момент звонит телефон.

— Да?

— А она хорошенькая.

Джеймс делает глоток чая.

— Доброе утро, Кью. Слежка незаконна, тебе никто не говорил?

Кью нетерпеливо вздыхает:

— Ты опаздываешь, 007. Я всего лишь проверяю, жив ли ты.

Джеймс смотрит на часы. Ну да, опаздывает на два с половиной часа. Он улыбается:

— Скажи М, буду через сорок пять минут.

Джеймс почти видит, как Кью отпивает чаю, давая себе время успокоиться.

— Нет, не будешь.

Кью вешает трубку, а Джеймс сдерживает смех. Конечно, не будет.

***

На миссии в Италии они с Манипенни наконец трахаются. Она резка, требовательна, и его это только заводит. Честно говоря, это похоже скорее на сделку. Они коллеги, вместе они работают чаще, чем с остальными, и обращаться с ней так же, как с другими своими победами на амурном фронте, Джеймс не может.

К тому же она ему, если что, зад надерет.

Оба не придают случившемуся большого значения. Обоих все устраивает. Неловкости между ними не возникает.

— М знает, — первое, что он слышит от Кью, вставив наушник. — Надеюсь, оно того стоило.

Джеймс завязывает виндзорский узел, не отрываясь от зеркала (единственное лицо, которое он с ненавистью встречает каждое утро, лицо, которое больше не узнает), поэтому отвечает, особо не задумываясь:

— Зависит от того, кто из вас в постели лучше, она или ты.

На том конце повисает напряженная пауза. Кажется, Кью перестает даже дышать. Джеймс замечает, но не обращает внимания.

***

Иногда агенты погибают.

Издержки профессии.

***

— Ты разве не должен быть на похоронах?

Кью сидит на краю плоской крыши и не думает поворачиваться. Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на закатный Лондон, и Джеймс с ненавистью понимает, что скучал по этому.

— Нет, — отвечает он. В руках у него бутылка скотча и пакетик чипсов. — Для этого есть М.

Кью кивает. Между его ладоней остывает чашка с чаем. Джеймс устраивается рядом, и пару минут они сидят в тишине.

— Ты привыкнешь, — бормочет Джеймс, не сдержавшись.

Кью бросает взгляд на бутылку.

— Да уж, ты, я смотрю, привык.

Холодает. Еще пара недель, и в Лондон придет настоящая зима.

— Выпьешь?

Кью смотрит на него, на свою чашку. Снимает очки и трет глаза.

— Да, пожалуй.

Джеймс нацеживает немного скотча в остатки чая. Кью пьет не задумываясь, и Джеймс готов поспорить, что на вкус коктейль вышел тот еще, но Кью даже не морщится.

— Сделаешь мне одолжение? — просит он. — Не умирай в мою смену, как Холден. Это плохо отражается на резюме.

Джеймс отпивает прямо из горла, и алкоголь приятно обжигает глотку. Он жив, и это больно.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда возвращаюсь.

В ответ на привычную шутку Кью только качает головой. Потом допивает остатки чая со скотчем и облизывается. Джеймс смотрит на него изучающе. Обычно он отлично читает людей, но Кью для него до сих пор загадка.

— Просто не умирай.

***

В следующую миссию под прикрытием он убивает три месяца своей жизни в Таиланде. Можно было бы разобраться за пару дней, но М заставляет играть по правилам. Поэтому Джеймс три месяца пьет, играет, стреляет и трахается. Еще он шлет зашифрованные сообщения в штаб-квартиру и получает обратно последние игрушки из техотдела.

— Передай Кью, что я тронут до глубины души тем, как он за меня переживает, — однажды говорит он Манипенни, когда умудряется ускользнуть из поля зрения своей цели и позвонить. — Набор для выживания впечатляет.

Та смеется:

— Он, знаешь ли, в последнее время не в настроении. Наверное, грустит, что не с кем поспорить.

Джеймс невольно улыбается, прощается с Манипенни и вешает трубку, пока М не успел перехватить телефон и накричать.

***

Когда он возвращается в Англию, в аэропорту ему мерещится Веспер. Разумеется, это не она. У женщины, стоящей в двух метрах впереди, совсем другие глаза.

Джеймс добирается до дома и напивается до потери сознания.

***

Как-то раз он забывает отключить наушник, когда соблазняет подружку очередной цели. Девушка любит покричать, в постели выкидывает почти акробатические кульбиты, и Джеймса слегка заносит.

Когда он возвращается в МИ-6, половина персонала провожает его понимающими взглядами. Манипенни каждый раз с трудом сдерживает ухмылку. Джеймс и ухом не ведет. Впереди встреча с М, и ему не терпится посмотреть, насколько его начальнику будет не по себе.

Однако уже слишком поздно (или слишком рано), и М успел уйти домой. Джеймс отправляется в лабораторию в поисках Таннера, но вместо него находит Кью.

Тот сидит в своем кабинете за столом, на котором стоят рюмка и бутылка текилы.

— Неожиданно.

Кью поднимает глаза от кубика Рубика. На нем снова дурацкий свитер, в котором он похож на учителя математики.

— Действительно, какая неожиданность, — мрачно парирует Кью. — Я в своем кабинете в рабочее время. Кто бы мог подумать.

Джеймс вскидывает бровь:

— Я про текилу, дружок.

Кью кривится.

— Я тебе не дружок. И не в настроении терпеть твой снисходительный тон. — Кью снова переключается на кубик и собирает его в три захода.

— Тебе вообще пить уже можно? — уточняет Джеймс, потому что никогда не следует правилам.

В ответ Кью наливает стопку и выпивает с такой легкостью, будто там вода.

— Мне уже много чего можно.

Джеймс закрывает дверь и усаживается в свободное кресло.

— Это предложение? — спрашивает он, потому что голову еще дурманит адреналин и посткоитальная непрошибаемая уверенность в себе. Кью молчит, глаза за стеклами очков ничего не выражают. Чудной мальчишка. Джеймс сдается и трясет головой, меняя тему. — В любом случае, — тянет он, — ты разве не на дежурстве?

Кью встает и начинает складывать свои вещи в рюкзак.

— Только что закончил, — говорит он негромко. — Можешь налить себе, если хочешь.

Он указывает на бутылку. От такого Джеймс никогда не отказывается. Текила обжигает глотку, теплом разливается в груди. Кью запирает ящики в столе, выключает компьютер.

— Я тебе кое-что принес, — вдруг вспоминает Джеймс. Он достает маленькую коробочку и ставит на стол.

Кью колеблется.

— Очередной робот или нелегальный микрочип?

Джеймс трет глаза.

— Нет. Может, откроешь? — говорит он. Кью моргает и подчиняется, открывая коробочку. Комнату наполняет густой аромат тайского чая, и глаза Кью становятся еще больше. — Купил, пока был там. Забыл отдать сразу. — Поняв, что Кью завис и ответа ждать не приходится, Джеймс выпивает еще стопку текилы. Тишина становится странно напряженной.

— Я мало что могу тебе предложить, — тихо произносит наконец Кью, не отрывая глаз от коробки. — Просто не могу, честно. Как бы ни хотел. Я иначе устроен.

Джеймс понятия не имеет, о чем он.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Кью поправляет очки, закрывает коробку с чаем и убирает ее в рюкзак. 

— Ты ждешь от людей определенных вещей, — начинает он, пристально глядя на Джеймса. — И я их дать не могу.

— Ты несешь чушь, — отвечает Джеймс, потом добавляет: — Ты о своих игрушках? Они спасают мою жизнь каждый божий день. И я и так знаю, что ты не можешь разбрасываться ими направо и налево.

Кью снова моргает.

— Во-первых, это не игрушки. Это оборудование, — поправляет он. — И ты его никогда не возвращаешь, поэтому вряд ли можешь рассчитывать на добавку. — Он обходит стол и встает перед Джеймсом. — А во-вторых, мы говорим не о технике.

Джеймс поднимается, и теперь они стоят так близко, что почти соприкасаются.

— О чем же?

Кью вздыхает так, будто Джеймс самый тупой человек из всех ныне живущих. Может, так и есть. Он никогда не претендовал на обратное.

Все происходит внезапно, и Джеймс застигнут врасплох тем, насколько быстро движется Кью. Теплые губы касаются его губ в невиннейшем поцелуе, правую руку Кью кладет ему на левое плечо. Глаза у него закрыты, а очки, наверное, впиваются в лицо. Джеймс каменеет. Он не знает, что делать, это же Кью, не очередной враг, не очередная подружка на одну ночь. Это его квартирмейстер, человек, отвечающий за то, чтобы Джеймса не прихлопнули, когда он в следующий раз окажется в поле.

— Спасибо за чай, — шепчет Кью, разрывая поцелуй. — Я такой не очень люблю, но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.

Он делает шаг назад, берет рюкзак и идет к выходу.

— 007, — зовет он, и Джеймс на автомате поворачивается. — В следующий раз отключай связь. Нам абсолютно не интересны подробности твоей весьма посредственной половой жизни, что бы ни говорила на этот счет мисс Манипенни. — Кью переступает порог и добавляет через плечо: — И, пожалуйста, перед уходом выключи свет.

***

После этого Джеймс снова напивается до потери пульса.

***

Очевидно, Кью не хуже него может игнорировать слона в комнате. Проходят недели, а они ни словом не упоминают то, что Джеймс обозвал про себя «случаем с тайским чаем». Оба делают вид, что ничего не случилось, и продолжают работать, как и следует настоящим профессионалам.

Таннер, впрочем, что-то замечает. Джеймс не знает, что именно, но однажды тот подходит к нему в лифте и спрашивает:

— Что с тобой случилось?

Джеймс моргает.

— Ты со мной разговариваешь?

Взгляд Таннера откровенно оскорбителен.

— Учитывая, что нас в лифте двое, осмелюсь предположить, что да, я говорю с тобой, — вздыхает он. — Ты ведешь себя… скажем так, по-другому. Есть ли на то причины?

Джеймс поправляет манжеты.

— У меня критические дни, — отшучивается он. — Ужасно неудобно. Ты вряд ли поможешь, но я ценю твое беспокойство.

Таннер не смеется, и по его лицу Джеймс четко улавливает момент, когда тот решает отступить.

— Ладно, не хочешь, не отвечай, — говорит он. — Только, пожалуйста, разберись с этим. Ты нужен нам с ясной головой.

Джеймс ухмыляется:

— Я всегда...

— Ой, ладно.

***

Он в шаге от того, чтобы уговорить Манипенни переспать с ним еще раз. В шаге, черт возьми! Но тут в комнату входит М, и настрой теряется.

— Перестань флиртовать со всем, что движется, Бонд, — рассеянно замечает М. — Это плохо отражается на мне.

Манипенни, не сдержавшись, хохочет. Джеймс даже не вздрагивает.

— У вас стало лучше получаться, М, — замечает он.

М поправляет галстук и смотрит на него. Реплика Джеймса его явно не задела.

— Одинокие люди с проблемами действуют мне на нервы, — говорит он.

На это Джеймсу нечего ответить.

***

Он убегает от продажных копов где-то в Африке и вдруг выдыхает в микрофон:

— Нам надо поговорить. — И на другом конце линии, в километрах от него, вздыхают.

— Не время, 007. Потом.

Ну, по крайней мере, Кью не делает вид, что не понял. Джеймс решает, что это неплохое начало.

Он несется как сумасшедший по местной дороге, стараясь уйти от выстрелов. Останавливать собой пули — так себе развлечение. Угнанный «Джип» подпрыгивает на грунтовке, по кузову стучит град очередей.

— Будем надеяться, что «потом» наступит, — ворчит Джеймс.

— Обязательно. Я лучший в своем деле, — спокойно отвечает Кью, — и ты тоже.

Как ни странно, Джеймс успокаивается.

***

Во время полета домой до него доходит, что он флиртовал с Кью. Потом это покажется глупостью, но сейчас тянет на настоящее откровение.

Он в самом деле флиртовал со своим квартирмейстером. Он, черт возьми, привез ему тайский чай. Самый настоящий подарок, который он купил в Таиланде просто потому, что мог.

Джеймс закрывает глаза и проходится рукой по волосам.

Черт, М его прикончит.

***

Идея поговорить с Кью на трезвую голову приводит в ужас, однако Джеймс сдает последний отчет и отправляется на четвертый этаж, где расположились лаборатории. Дойдя до кабинета Кью, он открывает дверь и замирает.

На столе стоит распотрошенный компьютер, на полу несколько коробок. Кью копошится в чем-то, похожем на жесткий диск.

— Я хочу что-то об этом знать? — спрашивает Джеймс, не успев прикусить язык.

Кью не поднимает головы.

— Добрый день, 007, — приветствует он, — и нет, не хочешь. — Он подносит диск к увеличительной линзе с источником света, что-то разглядывая. Что именно, Джеймс не имеет ни малейшего представления. — Пожалуйста, заходи.

Джеймс закрывает дверь и понимает, что у него есть тысяча оправданий, чтобы не начинать этот разговор. И все же надо что-то решать. Прямо сейчас.

— Знаешь, — начинает он, — это я виноват.

Кью хватает щипчики и выковыривает из диска крошечный кусочек.

— Вот как, значит?

— Я первый начал, — поясняет Джеймс. Звучит глупо, впрочем, так оно и есть.

Кью поднимает голову, но ничего не говорит. Потом вздыхает и очень осторожно кладет щипцы на пластиковую чашку Петри.

— Тебе обязательно всегда брать вину за все на себя? — интересуется он. — Тебе это доставляет удовольствие?

Джеймс прячет руки в карманы.

— Только когда это правда.

Кью фыркает.

— Это нелепо, 007, — вздыхает он. — Я сам несу ответственность за свои поступки. — Он продолжает, и лицо его абсолютно бесстрастно, впрочем, Джеймс и так никогда не мог его прочитать: — Я знаю, что тебе некомфортно в сложившейся ситуации. Тебе стоит знать, что я не стану этим пользоваться. Считай, что это была ошибка.

Джеймс старается не скрипеть зубами.

— Кью, я принес тебе чай, — объясняет он, — не вражеское оборудование.

Повисает пауза.

— Ничего не понимаю, — признается Кью. — А это здесь при чем?

Теперь очередь Джеймса закатывать глаза.

— При том, что это было непрофессионально, — тянет он. — Я купил тебе подарок просто потому, что захотел.

Выражение лица у Кью странное, и Джеймс бы рассмеялся, если бы вся ситуация не была такой знакомой. Он ведь собирается нарушить собственные правила, те, что так долго спасали его жизнь, его здравый рассудок, его равнодушие.

— Прости, — тихо, почти шепотом говорит Кью. — Я не так сведущ в тонкостях общения и не так хорош в понимании людей, поэтому был бы весьма признателен, если бы ты просто сказал мне, что происходит.

Джеймс готов сорваться:

— Ты же гений, сам разберись.

Кью задирает бровь:

— О, я-то разобрался. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты произнес это вслух.

Если бы этот парень не был так ценен, Джеймс придушил бы его прямо здесь и сейчас. Вместо этого он обходит стол и хватает Кью за шею.

— Ты невыносим, — жалуется он и целует Кью.

Это почти нелепо. Джеймс разрывают противоречивые чувства — ненависть к себе и упоение от мягкости губ Кью. Ненависть поначалу выигрывает, потому что он знает, что действует инстинктивно, — он даже не уверен, что его действительно влечет к Кью. Но потом этот мелкий засранец кусает его за нижнюю губу, и Джеймса уносит.

Оказывается, Кью отлично целуется. И любит делать это с языком. Джеймс в жизни не был так возбужден.

И все же, когда он надавливает пальцами на узкие бедра, Кью отстраняется.

— Пожалуй, хватит, — произносит он. — У меня полно дел.

Джеймс моргает:

— Да ладно.

Кью оступает назад. Губы у него восхитительно красные.

— Как бы тебе ни нравилось портить мою многообещающую карьеру, я тебе этого не позволю.

Джеймсу очень хочется поправить брюки, но вместо этого он ухмыляется.

— Ты словно лед и пламень, — неискренне укоряет он.

Кью, приводящий в порядок одежду, замирает и поднимает на него глаза.

— Ты что, Кэти Перри мне цитируешь?

Джеймс хмурится:

— Кого?

***

До следующего раза проходит полтора месяца. Джеймс ловит себя на том, что думает об этом гораздо чаще, чем ему бы хотелось.

Это как с Манипенни, убеждает он себя.

Только вот...

Только вот целовать Кью в десять раз круче.

***

Ублюдок никак не хочет умирать.

— Твою мать, — вырывается у Джеймса. — Он что, от пуль уворачивается?

Погоня оставила в руинах половину Токио, и Джеймс почти не сомневается, что побочный ущерб уже просто неприлично высок. Он резко выворачивает руль влево и едва не наезжает на группу школьниц.

— Я взрываю машину, — говорит в наушнике Кью. Голос у него раздраженный.

Джеймс стонет:

— Даже не думай!

— Ты просто бесишься, что он угнал твою машину и теперь на ней же убегает от тебя, — парирует Кью. — Ее можно дистанционно взорвать. Кнопка прямо передо мной.

Джеймс с удовольствием взорвал бы сейчас техотдел.

— Кью, взрывай, — слышит он голос М.

Зашибись.

— Я могу его догнать, — заявляет Джеймс. — Серьезно. Я не дам никому взорвать эту чертову тачку!

— Поздно, — нараспев сообщает Кью. — Не переживай, я тебе компенсирую.

В двадцати футах от него сотней фейерверков взрывается «Астон Мартин».

***

Джеймс всегда наводит справки о тех, с кем работает. М, Мэллори, Манипенни, Таннер. Он хочет быть уверен, что его жизнь в надежных руках, хочет знать, что эти люди в случае чего прикроют ему спину. Однако когда он пытается проделать то же самое с Кью, то не находит ровным счетом ничего. Их маленький гений подобен призраку.

И это сводит Джеймса с ума.

***

В дверь стучат, и пистолет в мгновение ока оказывается в руках у Джеймса. Он заглядывает в глазок и видит взъерошенную макушку и очки.

— Перестань меня преследовать, — заявляет он, открывая дверь.

Кью протискивается внутрь мимо него. Под мышкой он держит коробку пиццы.

— Завязывай ныть и принеси салфетки и чего-нибудь выпить.

Джеймс вздыхает и достает две банки «Фостерс». К его возвращению Кью уже сидит на диване и щелкает пультом, перебирая каналы. Джеймс переводит взгляд на пиццу и отвратительное количество сыра на ней.

— Мог бы пригласить меня в модный ресторан, — бормочет он.

Кью останавливается на «Чужом 4».

— Я же тебе машину взорвал, а не ногу, — отвечает он, отрезая истекающий сыром кусок. — Модные рестораны для оторванных ног. За машину получишь только пиццу.

Джеймс садится рядом.

— Справедливо.

***

Они обжимаются на диване, словно подростки, но дальше поцелуев дело не заходит.

***

Джеймс — отличный манипулятор. Он это знает. Он этим гордится, особенно когда дело касается работы. И в то же время понимает, насколько это иногда аморально. Немало людей умерло только потому, что он затащил их в постель, в свое сердце, сыграл на чувстве патриотизма.

Он гордится тем, что всегда может получить то, чего хочет, в чем нуждается.

И за это же себя ненавидит.

***

— Ты должен заниматься сексом с другими людьми, — говорит однажды Кью.

Джеймс поднимает бровь.

— А ты, я смотрю, не из ревнивых, — усмехается он. Глупо, они ведь даже не в отношениях. Так, целуются иногда.

Кью протягивает ему ручную гранату.

— Не в том, что касается секса, — бормочет он.

Джеймс не очень понимает, о чем он.

***

На следующей миссии его пытаются отравить. Выблевав содержимое желудка на пол туалета, Джеймс лезет в спасательный набор. Дышать трудно, язык еле ворочается.

— Умрешь в мою смену, — раздраженно бормочет в наушнике Кью, — в ресторан не позову.

— Ты такой романтик, — выдавливает Джеймс.

— Твою мать, ты..! Зеленый шприц.

Джеймс уже едва видит и только надеется, что выбрал правильный.

— Скажи Манипенни, что она должна мне пиво, — едва выговаривает он, пытаясь трясущимися руками снять колпачок.

В наушнике шуршит.

— Если так хочется выпить, лучше возвращайся и скажи мне это в лицо, — говорит Манипенни собственной персоной. Голос у нее дрожит и срывается на последнем слове.

Джеймс улыбается. Дышать все трудней и трудней. Он подносит шприц к шее, закрывает глаза и уповает на лучшее.

— Нет, — останавливает его Кью и поясняет: — Инъекция интракардиальная. Коли в сердце, 007.

Джеймс онемевшими пальцами расстегивает рубашку и, вздохнув «ну конечно же», колет себя в сердце.

Ну конечно же.

***

Кью приносит к нему домой китайскую еду, и они едят молча. Ничего не происходит, только на прощание Кью, поколебавшись, целует его в лоб.

Оставшись один, Джеймс идет в ванную и дрочит, думая о его губах. Он кончает в безмолвной темноте своей квартиры.

***

Однажды он выбирается в Шотландию. От старого дома не осталось ничего, кроме гордого оленя и надписи «Скайфолл». Джеймс остается на пару часов, глазея на облачное небо и опаленные кирпичи.

В этот день он понимает следующее: ему нравится себя уничтожать.

***

Спустя пять месяцев после отравления Манипенни замечает, что он перестал с ней флиртовать. Джеймс отвечает, что она неправа и он может тотчас доказать обратное. Манипенни смеется и качает головой.

— М тебе голову оторвет.

Джеймс не уточняет, что она имеет в виду.

— Впрочем, я думаю, он одобрит твои отношения с Кью, — размышляет она.

— Что? — невинным голосом уточняет Джеймс. Получается так себе.

Но Манипенни, кажется, не замечает.

— Вы двое ведете себя как женатая парочка, — поясняет она, возводя очи горе.

***

Джеймс думает, что умеет держать дистанцию.

Он ошибается.

***

— Нам надо потрахаться, — предлагает он.

Кью перестает печатать и смотрит на него:

— Что, прости?

Джеймс закрывает дверь его кабинета и опирается на нее спиной.

— Потрахаться, — повторяет он. — Ты, я, голые. Занимаемся всякими грязными вещами.

Кью становится еще бледнее обычного. Он открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Чтобы успокоиться, делает глоток чая, чем себя выдает. Джеймсу становится спокойнее. Он больше не доверяет людям без слабостей.

— Ты помнишь, я предлагал тебе спать с другими? — начинает Кью.

Джеймс хмурится:

— Да, помню. Но к чему...

— Ну, — прерывает его Кью, — так попробуй. Учитывая, как сильно тебе нужен секс.

Джеймс делает шаг вперед.

— Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, Кью, — цедит он, — но мы флиртовали, ужинали и целовались.

Кью кивает:

— Все так.

Джеймс садится в кресло напротив:

— Я что-то упускаю?

Кью печально улыбается.

— Ты много чего упускаешь, — говорит он, — но в том, что касается этого конкретного случая… Что ж. Мы с тобой никогда не займемся сексом.

Не то чтобы Джеймсу не говорили такого раньше. И все же никогда еще он не был так удивлен. Или расстроен.

— Ясно.

Кью трет глаза за линзами очков и вздыхает:

— Ничего тебе не ясно.

— Так объясни.

Кью облизывает губы, и у Джеймса перехватывает дыхание.

— Я отказываюсь заниматься сексом, — вырывается у Кью, — потому что в принципе не испытываю сексуального влечения.

На мгновение в комнате повисает тишина, хотя Джеймс готов поклясться, что в ушах у него звенит.

— Что?

Кью слегка розовеет.

— Я, как это сейчас называют, асексуален, — признается он.

— Асексуален.

— Да.

Джеймсу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы переваривать это. Он пялится на Кью, на его помятую одежду, дурацкий свитер, неподходящий галстук, на то, как его руки обхватывают чашку с буквой из «Скрабла», на нелепые хипстерские очки. Вечный мальчишка с гениальными мозгами и талантом вывести кого угодно. 

— Вот блядь, — красноречиво подытоживает он.

Кью выдыхает.

— Расскажи мне, ага, — жалуется он. — Попробовал бы ты это объяснить женщине, которая дала тебе жизнь.

— Значит, — начинает Джеймс, все еще пытаясь осознать услышанное, — значит, ты можешь целоваться, но не станешь трахаться.

Кью одаряет его фирменным взглядом, в котором так и читается «только не начинай».

— Твоя лексика порой оставляет желать лучшего, — ворчит он. — Я могу тебя целовать, могу трогать, могу даже полежать рядом голый, но я не буду испытывать к тебе влечения. Ни к тебе, ни к кому-либо еще, если уж на то пошло.

Джеймс медленно встает.

— Кажется, мне нужна минута.

Кью кивает и снова принимается печатать. Джеймс пытается не бежать к двери, но чувствует себя так, словно его снова отравили.

— О, и 007, — говорит Кью ему вслед, — сделай нам обоим одолжение и не думай, будто что-то мне должен.

***

Может, он просто настолько себя ненавидит, что снимает парней с непослушными кудрями и очками в оправе и втрахивает их в матрас. Может, просто воплощает в жизнь каждую когда-либо промелькнувшую в голове фантазию с незнакомцами, которые не разговаривают как выпускники пафосного университета и которые ничем не отличаются от общей серой массы.

Может, он кончает между бледных ягодиц, или красных губ, или худых бедер, а потом мечтает разнести в своей квартире каждое зеркало.

Может быть.

Все равно никто никогда не узнает.

***

Он снова в Венеции. Как же он ее ненавидит.

— Что бы ни произошло, — говорит в наушнике Таннер, — разберись с этим и перестань киснуть.

Джеймс снимает снайпера.

— Я не кисну.

Наверное, у Таннера все-таки есть чувство юмора, потому что этот негодяй хохочет:

— Слава богу, а я-то уж думал.

***

Когда к нему врывается взбешенная Манипенни, он как раз заканчивает отчет.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.

В руках у нее кипа бумаг.

— Кью решил, что не хочет заниматься бумажной работой, — стонет Манипенни. — Последние две недели он просто невыносим. Может, пойдешь с ним поговоришь?

Джеймс снова берется за отчет.

— Я попробую, — врет он.

***

— Помнишь, что я говорил про тех, кто меня игнорирует? — спрашивает в наушнике Кью

Джеймс удостоверяется, что охранник обезврежен, и вставляет флэшку в разъем.

— Не совсем, — отвечает он. — Напомни-ка.

Кью фыркает.

— Я присматриваю за тобой, — спокойно объясняет он. — Я прикрываю тебе спину, ублюдок ты несчастный.

Джеймс загружает вирус в компьютер и достает пистолет.

— Ты такой милый.

***

М на него даже не смотрит.

— Что бы ты ни натворил, исправь.

***

Он навещает М (ту, другую, заносчивую; ту, которая учила его, которая кричала на него, которая чуть не свела его в могилу) и даже осмеливается принести цветы. Она похоронена рядом с мужем, и надгробье выдает ее настоящее имя.

— Ты бы знала, что посоветовать, — говорит он. — А я бы наверняка не захотел тебя слушать.

Он кладет букет на могилу. Цветы он выбирал наугад.

— Я привез ему чай, он угостил меня пиццей, мы поцеловались, — перечисляет он вслух. — Тебе бы понравилось. 

Начинается дождь.

— Мне не нужна еще одна Веспер, — шепчет Джеймс. Вдруг небеса над ним озаряются светом, и над головой проносятся раскаты грома. Джеймс фыркает: — Даже после смерти ты страшная женщина.

***

Кью опять возится с кубиком Рубика. Другой свитер, тот же видок учителя математики. Джеймс стучит в дверь и заходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

— 007, — произносит наконец Кью. — Чем могу помочь?

Ухмыляясь, Джеймс усаживается на стол.

— Знаешь, кажется, последние семь месяцев я был в отношениях с гениальной лабораторной крысой.

Кью швыряет кубик за спину, и тот врезается в какие-то компьютерные запчасти.

— Пожалуйста, поведай же мне, как все было, — просит он, глядя Джеймсу в глаза.

— Ну, мы дергали друг друга за метафорические хвостики, у нас были свидания в моей квартире, мы целовались и даже постановили, что всегда прикроем друг другу спины.

Кью кивает:

— Ясно.

Джеймс вздыхает.

— Слушай, я не самый постоянный человек, — начинает он. — Даже не самый разумный. Я в любую минуту могу все просрать. Я манипулирую людьми, это часть моей профессии, и однажды я могу попытаться применить эти навыки к тебе.

Кью встает и обходит стол.

— Бонд, я знаю, кто ты, и знаю, чего ждать. Я справлюсь и с тобой, и с вереницей мертвых любовников, которая остается после тебя, потому что ты безответственное мудло, — отшучивается он. — Иначе я бы не стал покупать тебе пиццу.

Джеймс хватает его за галстук.

— Пожалуй, я могу смириться с этой… дохера платонической, интимной и странноватой штукой, которая между нами происходит, — признается он.

Кью пожимает плечами.

— А я, пожалуй, могу протянуть тебе руку помощи с этим. — Он указывает на его пах. — В буквальном смысле. Время от времени.

В ответ на это Джеймс целует его, грубо, вцепляясь в волосы, и Кью ни в чем от него не отстает.

— Ох блядь!

Они резко прерываются и поворачиваются к двери. Там стоит слегка зеленоватый Таннер.

— Почему из всех сотрудников МИ-6 это должен был оказаться я? — стонет он.

Через секунду его уже нет. Кью первым нарушает повисшее молчание.

— Теперь М обо всем узнает, — стонет он.

Джеймс отмахивается:

— Ну, ушлет на миссию куда-нибудь в Сомали.

Кью убирает руки в карманы.

— Я могу пойти за Таннером и швырнуть в него ручкой, — предлагает он.

Джеймс смеется:

— Ручкой? И чем же ему это навредит?

Кью нехорошо ухмыляется.

— Это взрывающаяся ручка, — шепчет он.

Джеймс Бонд моргает:

— Ты же сказал, вы больше таких не делаете.

Его квартирмейстер поднимает бровь.

— Соврал.


End file.
